


you begin this way

by fruitwhirl



Series: peraltiago tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt/Request, distracting/early morning kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitwhirl/pseuds/fruitwhirl
Summary: She’ll stand at the bathroom mirror, blending her concealer in order to cover the dark circles under her eyes, and suddenly she’ll feel two arms slide around her waist, a chin prop itself on her shoulder, and she’ll laugh softly when she sees his sleep-drunk face reflected back in the mirror.(Oftentimes, she pretends that she doesn’t see the dopey way he looks at her.)





	you begin this way

**Author's Note:**

> _fourdrinkamy: "jake and amy distracting kiss pls !!! or early morning kiss !!! :))))"_
> 
>  
> 
> title from margaret atwood's "you begin."

When she started dating Jake, the _one_ thing she didn’t expect to change was her morning routine—aside, of course, from the times when she wakes up with the early yellow sun peeking through slightly bent blinds, her face buried into a t-shirt covered chest, encompassed by an overall feeling of warmth. An arm loosely draped across her waist. The steady thrum of a heartbeat against her cheek. Those days, it’s hard to leave the bed.

Amy even buys him an alarm clock, not really for him so much as for her—she does have a reputation as a punctual person to uphold, after all—but when she reaches over to turn it off, Jake slides his hand over hers, pushing _SNOOZE_ instead of off (he’s somehow figured out how to extend the “snooze” option from ten minutes to thirty, unbeknownst to her), and then linking their fingers together. If she tries to get up, he’ll drag her closer to him, pressing his lips softly against her neck; instantly, she melts back into the sheets, back into him.

They typically show up only a few minutes early to their shifts, which for Amy is horrendously late and for Jake, remarkably punctual.

She thought it would improve when they move in together, but she quickly discovers that she is very obviously wrong. Honestly, Amy gets pretty good at slipping out of his embrace when her alarm goes off in the morning while he’s still fast asleep for another half hour, and hopping into the shower and blow-drying her hair straight. Again, she believes that with cutting her hair, it would make her morning routine go much more smoothly, but she finds that he’s even more resilient, and more stubborn to bring her down with him, than before. He likes to braid her hair when he wakes up at night, so sometimes she’ll wake up to small braids worked into her locks, and she’ll have to spend a few minutes detangling them as he plays with the ring on her left finger, press his lips against the cool metal, and groan when she finally slides off the bed.

She’ll stand at the bathroom mirror, blending her concealer in order to cover the dark circles under her eyes, and suddenly she’ll feel two arms slide around her waist, a chin prop itself on her shoulder, and she’ll laugh softly when she sees his sleep-drunk face reflected back in the mirror.

(Oftentimes, she pretends that she doesn’t see the dopey way he looks at her.)

Amy will continue with the rest of her makeup, curling her eyelashes as his lips touch the delicate skin of her collarbone, the first couple buttons of her floral blouse undone. As he moves to the column of her neck, she moves onto eyeliner. As she brushes on her mascara, he brushes his lips against the soft spot right underneath her ear. With a coral blush comes him peppering the apples of her cheek with kisses, and it’s not until _right after_ she puts on her pink, pink lipstick that he finally slides his mouth over to hers (she typically has to reapply two or three times, depending on the morning).

She would complain, insincere whines when she’s not as far along in her morning routine as she should be and it’s entirely his fault. But.

When his shift starts before hers—which, granted, is rare—she’s not much better.

Her feet slide in between his when hers get cold, when Amy feels him moving (which perhaps is not the best strategy, but she knows that he loves to warm her up in whatever way he can). Her lips trail down his jaw when his alarm goes off, and he’ll groan. He’s much less determined in the morning, she thinks, when it comes to getting to work on time, because he’ll roll back into the bed, into her arms, and press his mouth against her forehead, sighing softly, content.

The morning of their wedding—Charles seemed scandalized when they said that they weren’t sleeping separately the night before—Jake expects her to be a little neurotic, expects her to want to stick to the schedule as closely as she can (and knowing her, she’d probably get everything done early). But to his surprise, when the sequence of _beep beep beep_ starts going off, she just sighs, presses the “snooze” button, and burrows back into his chest, tucking her head underneath his chin, whispering _five more minutes._

He presses his lips into her hair, and he can feel her grin against the skin of his collarbone.

_five more minutes_

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [tumblr!](http://dmigod.tumblr.com)


End file.
